Kotetsu Boku
| birth_place = Shizuoka, Japan | death_date = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = Japanese | height = | weight = | weightclass = Lightweight | reach = | style = | fightingoutof= Shizuoka | team = Krazy Bee | rank = | yearsactive = 2001–present | mmawins = 15 | mmakowins = 5 | mmasubwins = 1 | mmadecwins = 9 | mmalosses = 6 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = 3 | mmadeclosses = 3 | mmadraws = 2 | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = 1527 | footnotes = | updated = December 19, 2009 }} Kotetsu Boku (born May 27, 1977) is a Japanese mixed martial artist, fighting at Lightweight. He has mostly fought in Shooto, where he was the Lightweight Champion, but also in DREAM, Greatest Common Multiple and K-1 Hero's. He is nicknamed "The Korean Tiger" because of his Korean heritage, and he has a tiger tattooed on his torso.MMA fighter Kotetsu Boku's latest tattoo His Korean name is Park Guanchoru (박광철). Biography Shooto Boku made his MMA debut against Dutchman Marc Duncan at Shooto - GIG East 7 on November 26, 2001, and won by submission in the second round. He also won his next two fights, against Takuhito Hida and Mitsuo Matsumoto, before losing to Takaharu Murahama at Shooto - Treasure Hunt 6 on May 5, 2002. He won his next fight against Toniko Junior, but again suffered a setback by losing the following two fights against Mitsuhiro Ishida and Kenichiro Togashi. Boku then had another four fights in Shooto, winning all four, before transferring to K-1 Hero's in 2005. He was the Lightweight Champion in Shooto, but fave his title up as he left.8/11 K-1 World GP 2009 in Tokyo -Final 16 GP- K-1 Hero's Boku's Heroe's debut came against Brazil's Hermes Franca at K-1 Heroe's 3 on September 7, 2005, and he won by Majority Decision. His next, and last, Heroe's bout took place on August 5, 2006 at Heroe's 6 against Alexandre Franca Nogueira. He also won this, by Unaninous Decesion. After this, Boku returned to Shooto for one fight, a draw against Kenichiro Togashi at Shooto - Back to Our Roots 1. He then joined Greatest Common Multiple in 2007. Greatest Common Multiple Finland's Jarkko Latomaki was Kotetsu Boku's first opponent in Greatest Common Multiple. They faced each other at GCM - Cage Force 2 on March 17, 2007, and Boku came away the victor after knocking Latomaki out with an elbow in the first round. He then fought at Cage Force 3, 4 and 5, winning all but one fight which he lost to Artur Oumakhanov. After this, he went into DREAM for one fight. It was a loss to Joachim Hansen at the Lightweight Grand Prix 2008 Opening Round on March 15, 2008. Return to Shooto 2009 saw Kotetsu Boku return to Shooto. His first fight was against title-holder Yusuke Endo on January 18, and ended in a draw. However, it was a non-tilte fight, anyway. He then fought Yutaka Ueda, and won, before taking on Endo again in a rematch which was a title-challenge this time. This took place at Revolutionary Exchanges 2 on September 22, and Boku was submitted in the first round. He then took on Yukio Sakaguchi at Revolutionary Exchanges 3 and won by TKO in round 1.9/22 Shooto Revolutionary Exchanges 2 - 2 Title Fights Announced Mixed martial arts record http://www.sherdog.com/fighter/Kotetsu-Boku-1527 External links * References Category:Living people Category:1977 births Category:People from Shizuoka (city) Category:Japanese people of Korean descent Category:Japanese mixed martial artists ja:朴光哲